


No Leaf Clover

by IantosCoffeeIsTheBest



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: AU, As much as I love Castus I cast him as the villain...sorry man, Gen, M/M, Metallica Concert, Nagron, Slight mentions of domestic violence, hurt!Nasir, not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest/pseuds/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Crixus attend a Metallica concert. His wife Naevia is tagging along, and if she has to sit through this she will at least bring a friend.</p><p>Little did she know that her friend Nasir, and her husbands friend Agron would get along so well...a little too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Agron had been looking forward to this concert for _months_. He had counted down the days on his calendar, had an app on his phone that did the same, and played the same album over and over in his car to get him ready for the concert. He knew all the words off by heart as he grew up listening to the band, but listening to it made him that _little bit_ more excited for the concert than he already was. 

He was going to the Metallica concert with his best friend Crixus, although _why_ he had to bring his wife along was beyond him. This was supposed to be a lads night out.

Crixus gifted him the tickets months after the death of his brother Duro, and at the time Agron felt as though he _shouldn't_ be having fun whilst his brother was in the ground, but - after some persistent talks - he made him realise that Duro wouldn't want him wallowing in self pity all his life; he'd want him to make the most of it. So Agron accepted he tickets. 

It it was the day of the concert and Agron had chosen to wear his old-era Metallica t-shirt until he got to the merch stand to purchase a new one. They had standing tickets therefore they would have to queue for a considerable amount of time, but it was worth it to be near the front and actually _see_ the concert. 

Crixus had told him he would meet him at the venue as it was pretty close and he had to go pick up Naevia's friend beforehand. All Agron knew about her friend is that it was a man; which was weird seeing as Crixus seemed the possessive type, but then he had explained that he was gay and that he was fine, well that settled it.

They also told him that much like Naevia, he had no love for this type of music. Which was cool, Metallica wasn't everyone's cup of tea, although they were totally missing out. 

He hoped that this guy wasn't a dick. He had been to concerts in the past with friends who didn't like his sort of music and they moaned the whole way through. He had even purchased the tickets for them - he sure as hell wasn't going alone. 

Coming to the parking bay Agron parked his car and sat on the bonnet, texting Crixus that he was ready and waiting. 

The man in question texted back that they were having a little problem at Nasir's house (the friend) and they would be there soon.

 _Problem_? Sounded vaguely ominous. 

 So Agron waited a good forty-five minutes until the Naevia's unmistakable white Kia SUV turned the corner into the parking lot. Crixus was driving which made Agron laugh; he would tease him about driving the feminine looking car later. 

After parking Crixus got out first, got the food out from the boot and rounded the car towards Neavia's side, who seemed to be talking intently to her friend. Agron couldn't get a good look at the guy but he saw his long, silky, raven-coloured hair a mile off. He was beginning to like this 'friend'.

"Sorry man, we hit a spot of bother over at Nae's friends. It's all sorted now. You haven't been waiting long have ya?" Crixus called over, nodding to his wife and closing the car door.

"Nah, it's cool. So what happened?" Agron asked, trying to see the man in question more clearly.

"Nasir's roommate Castus is a dick-wad, that's what. Wouldn't let him leave." The husky man growled, obviously offended by the mere mention of the mans name.

"Shit. He's here now though right, I didn't mind waiting. Let's go see how many bastards are in front of us in the queue." Agron said sympathetically. Poor guy.

"Alright, I'll go tell Nae'v that we're off and they'll come when they're ready."

Agron nodded. He didn't know this Nasir, but he had the overwhelming urge to protect him from that ass-hat Castus. Whoever the hell he was. He was willing to bet they were a little more than flat mates but he wasn't gunna pry.

* * *

Crixus clapped Agron on the shoulder when he was ready to move. 

"Nasir's still a little shaken. The little guys embarrassed more than anything that we had to witness it, he keeps apologising like it's his fault his roommate is such a shit." Crixus sighed.

"Seems like this Castus needs teaching a lesson." Agron joined in with the hate.

"Your telling me. I've been trying to get to the dude for weeks but Nasir won't allow it. I don't wanna make things worse, you know? And it's not any of my business but I can't just sit back and watch as he rules the guys life." 

"I hear ya."

"Anyway, come on. We better get there before the queue gets any longer. I'll be damned if my view for the whole night is that back of someones head!".

* * *

 Not much time had passed until Crixus waved over at his nearing wife with her friend close by. Agron looked over as the figures got closer, mouth agape as he took in the appearance of the little man. 

For one he was adorably short, he had the cutest big brown eyes he'd ever seen, and a mega-whatt smile to go with them. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail now, but he had a few stray strands absent from the band at the front of his head. He wore super skinny black jeans, converse, and a oversized grey hoodie. 

He smiled at Naevia as they sat down together in their place at the back of the short queue. Agron was glad no one had joined the line since sitting there or a confrontation might have been had about 'pushing in', and he knew full well that that's _not_ what Nasir needed right now. 

Naevia gave him a stern look as if to say _'be nice_ ' before kissing Crixus' cheek, watching Nasir blush at the sight of them. Nasir smiled up shyly at Agron, presenting a small gash across his reddening cheek. _Ah. That's what happened then_. It looked as though a ring had scratched his face, so most likely a slap.

"I'm Agron." He introduced, pushing forward a hand for Nasir to shake. This was beyond awkward and he was sure Nasir felt it too as his face began to turn crimson in embarrassment. He knew Agron could see the evidence upon his cheek.

"Nasir" The little man smiled regardless of past events. Making his hand grip Agron's lightly. 

Nasir laughed when Agron did not shake their hands together.

"A hand shake? Very professional. Although I'm sure you have to actually shake the persons hand for it to be an actual hand _shake_." Nasir joked. 

"Sorry man, I got lost in my own head for a minute there...So. You hate Metallica too huh?" 

"No, I don't hate them. I mean Enter Sandman is pretty cool, it's just not my type of music is all. I promised Naev that I'd sit through the torture with her, for a price." Nasir winked, snorting as Naevia nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. 

"Oooh, I wanna know all about that!" Agron chimed, grinning mischievously at Naevia. "Have you told Crixus about this? He might get a little jealous."

Nasir laughed. "Noooo, it's nothing like that! And she says I've got a dirty mind! 

"That's because you have!" Naevia cuddled him closer, whispering something in his ear to make him blush. 

"Crix, pass me a beer would ya. You guys want anything?" Agron asked, mainly looking at Nasir - which Neavia caught and raised an eyebrow at. 

"I'm not your slave, bro. No matter how many times you've imagined it." Crixus grumbled.

"No offence dude, but your so not my type." Agron snorted, grabbing the can of Budweiser and popping it open.

"Thats right, you go for the girly-looking ones." Crixus jibed, knowing Agron would take no offence.

"Shut-up! You actually go for women so I don't know what your on about." 

"Sure do! But there's only one woman for me." He said kissing his wife's head and cuddling her closer, forcing her to detach from Nasir.

"Eurgh, they're sickening. I don't know how you put up with them." Agron jested at Nasir.

"I know, but I guess Naevia's cherry pie is too good an excuse  _not_ be her friend. That's all I use her for and she knows it." The little man said watching his friend mock gasp.

"And I thought it was because of my good looks and, you know, the fact that I'm the best friend ever! You love me really." 

"Can't argue with that."

"No cuz you know they'll be no more cherry pie waiting for you." 

"Also true."

Agron could see that slowly but surely Nasir was coming out of his shell, the events of the morning becoming a shadow of what would be a great day.


	2. Wherever I May Roam

"Beer, orrrrr - Crixus what's this shit?" Agron asked Nasir then Crixus, picking up some bottle lying next to the Bud in the bag they had brung, not making heads or tails of what it was.

"It's a Syrian wine. Naevia brought it for Nasir." Crixus smirked, knowing Agron had out his foot in his mouth by insulting the boys choice of drinks.

"Oh, sorry. Do you want some shatey-shateow- this?" Agorn asked gesturing the bottle.

"Château Bargylus" Nasir said with ease, "Ill have a glass, thanks." Nasir answered snorting at Agron's haste to find a cup or glass, anything that he could serve Nasir a drink in.

He finally found a disposable, plastic cup at the bottom of the bag. He poured a generous amount of wine in the cup and passed it to Nasir.

Nasir took one look at the amount poured. "Trying to get me drunk are you?" 

"What? No! I mean, I don't really drink wine so I wasn't sure how much you wanted." 

"No, really?" Nasir said sarcastically, trying to hold back and smile and sipping his wine.

Agron rubbed the back of his neck and looked over a Crixus hoping he could save him  by starting a new conversation. Turns out his friend enjoyed watching him squirm.

"Thanks Nae, this is so good!" Nasir smiled full pelt at her, bringing her in for another hug and continuing to keep the grin pasted on his face.

"S'okay. I know you don't drink often, and you always order it when we're out so I though why not? The guys have got their beer, we can have this." 

"Your the best"

"I know, I know" She said, going to pour herself a cup before Nasir told her he would.

"Can someone hold this a sec, I'm sure there's another cup in here somewhere." His little man asked to no one in particular, holding out the wine bottle whilst rummaging through the bag one handed.

Agron took the bottle in seconds, watching Crixus stare at him quizzically. 

"Thanks." Nasir said in gratitude, about to take the bottle before Agron poured the wine into the cup in Nasir's hand.

"Your gunna have to tell me when to stop."

"That should do it, thanks Agron." Nasir said, mentioning Agron's name for the first time. His accent caressed the words in such a way that Agron didn't want it pronounced any other way. Like ever. 

"Look at this Crix, I'm being waited on hand a foot, maybe you should take a leaf outta their book, huh?" Naevia joked to her husband,

"Nah, I'll leave it to the professionals." He said nodding his head towards Agron and Nasir who had started their own conversation, animatedly describing something with their hands and laughing at how inaccurate it was. 

"Looks like they're getting on well." her husband commented,

"Sure does. Told you it was a good idea bringing him. He needs a day out poor thing, and Agron is all charm."

"So Nasir being Agron's type down to the T had nothing to do with it?"

"Course not baby"

"Mm, my wife. The troublesome match maker." 

"You wouldn't have me any different." She chided, trying to listen in on the boys conversation.

* * *

 

"How long till the doors open?" Agron said impatiently. Bored to tears since Nasir had left to go to the merch stand with Naevia.

"I'm betting if Nasir was here you wouldn't be moaning." Crixus teased.

"Well he's gone off with your wife, so I'm allowed to moan until he gets back, so I'm gunna make the most of it." Agron said rifling through the plastic bag again in search for something to complain about; they must have forgotten something.

"Trying to make a good impression, are you?" 

"No, why would you say that? I just don't want your wife telling me off is all. She wouldn't let me in your house for a whole week last time I annoyed her!" 

"Don't go changing the subject. I've seen the way you look at him, so has Naevia, we're not blind."

"So?"

"So, go easy on him. He's more vulnerable than he looks, and whatever goes on behind closed doors is enough to make it hard for him to trust someone. Just don't muck it up yeah? Poor kids been through a lot and he don't need you adding to it, so if this is gunna be a one-night thing I suggest you stop now or my wife will have both our balls." Crixus ranted.

"It's not. Well, at least I hope not. I'm not gunna start humping him in public or anything, I'll let him take the lead. I'm not an asshole." Agron said seriously.

"You sure about that?" Crixus smacked Agron round the back of the head playfully, pulling the other man into a loose head-lock.

"Shove off, man! Your messing up my hair!"

"Your hair? I wasn't aware you had done anything to it." Nasir laughed with Neavia, arm in arm, watching the play fight. 

"Bloody cheek! It took me hours to get it this spiky!" Agron defended.

"Hours wasted it seems. Come here, I have some mousse in my bag, I'll sort it out for ya." Nasir suggested, finding the hair product in a zip in his rucksack.

Crixus wiggled his eyebrows and said "Don't say I haven't done anything for ya." 

"What?" Nasir asked questionably. 

"Nothing, go sort out Mr.Perfect's hair here before he throws a fit." Naevia's husband ushered, pushing Agron towards Nasir.

"It's fine don't worry about it" Agron told the smaller man,

"I insist. Do you even _use_ any product?" He asked quizzically. 

"Hey! I use product!" Agron said reaching for his hair subconsciously.

"Is it invisible? Cuz I can't see any here" Nasir jested, running his fingers through different sections of Agron's hair. "Nope, not here either." 

"Alright, alright. I was in a rush, I forgot to put some in." He admitted.

"Well aren't you lucky I'm here, and I've actually packed provisions." 

"Only you could call hair products 'provisions'." Naevia laughed in amusement at the scene taking place.

"Sit back asshole, and stop moving. How am I meant to sort it's out if your fighting like a five year old? Huh?" Nasir said, heading dangerously close to Agron's back and pushing his hands down on the mans shoulders in an attempt to still him. 

"I can't help it if your taking ten years now, can I?" 

"That's no way to speak to the man in charge of the fate of your hair." Nasir spoke softly over Agron's shoulder, making him shiver.

"Well, it can't look any worse than Crixus' so..." 

"I wouldn't let him hear you say that if I were you." 

"He's used to it now. He's been through so many hair styles I've lost count, and each time I like to find fault, even if it does suit him." 

"Poor man, having to put up with constant hair jibes from a guy who doesn't use product." Nasir patted his shoulder.

"I use product! Naevia, don't I use product?" He sought out clarification.

"Sure, honey, whatever." She said not really listening. More intent on leaning back into her husbands chest and napping. They had got up super early after all.

"Well that's you told."

"I guess it is. So what wonders are you gunna do to my hair? Nothing drastic I hope?" 

"Depends on how nice you are to me. I can be swayed after all." 

"Well then, I guess I'll have to be the perfect gentlemen to you the rest of the day."

"And night. The concert doesn't end till half ten, dude." 

"Here was me thinking I could get out of it!" 

"No such luck. I'm too clever for ya!"

"You can say that again." Agron smiled.


	3. Ride The Lightning

"They'll start giving wristbands out in half a hour. You wanna go buy that t-shirt you were on about?" Nasir asked Agron, chewing on a carrot stick. 

"Shit, yeah! I almost forgot!" Agron replied, getting up and holding a hand out towards Nasir to help him do the same. They had been sitting for hours and they had pins and needles in their legs.

"I wonder why." They heard Neavia snort quietly at her husband.

Once they had reached the merchandise stand, after showing their tickets to get out of the queue, Agron tried to start up a conversation to fill the akward silence.

"I hope they have good merch this time. I went to see Marilyn Manson last year and I couldn't choose what tee I wanted, but then I saw Rob Zombie and his was utter tripe. Doesn't do the artist justice, you know?" Agron said randomly. 

"Yeah, I get ya. You want the t-shirt as a reminder, and if they're all crap your forced to buy one you don't like." Nasir agreed.

"Yu-hu".

"Whys this shit so expensive?"

"They gotta make money somehow."

"Mm, but $58 a t-shirt is kinda a rip..."

"I hear ya." A random man said, clapping Nasir on the back a little too hard, sending him staggering forward.

"Watch it!" Agron shouted, grasping Nasir's arm to steady him, but saw him flinch at the contact. 

"Sorry, you were falling so I -uh, sorry." He tried to apologise,

"No, thank you. Guess I wasn't expecting that." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Stupid fuck." 

"Wasn't his fault. I'm sure he's used to hanging around muscled guys or some shit." 

"He's still an asshole." Agron grumbled, glaring daggers at the man.

* * *

 

"How can I help you sir?" The checkout girl asked, sounding bored, but lightening up as she saw Agron.

"Hi, can I have that one is a size small-"

"Small? Sorry man, but that's so not gunna fit you. Even _I_ know that!" Nasir interrupted.

"It's not for me you jerk, it's for you." 

"Oh. No, it's okay, I don't need a t shirt. Hell I don't even like Metallica." 

"Everyone needs a reminder. You like that one or do ya wanna chose another?" Agron asked amused at the shocked look on Nasir's face.

"That ones fine. You really don't have to, really." Nasir tried to show gratitude as well as fobbing him off as he felt bad - the tees cost a bomb after all. 

"I wanna." He smiled at Nasir before turning to the woman. "Sorry. So yeah, I'll have that in a small, and that one over there In a medium. You think that'll fit Gok Wan?" Agron joked.

"Might be a little snug, but it'll look good. You don't want it super baggy, and I think the large will be too big." Nasir explained.

"$116 please, sir." The woman finalised, putting the shirts in a bag.

"Thanks, keep the change." Agron beamed, handing over a hundred and twenty dollars."

"Let's say we go change into these, yeah?" 

"You wanna find a toilet or something?" 

"Lead the way." 

* * *

 

"You think this looks alright?" Nasir said opening the door to the toilet whilst still looking at himself in the mirror, pulling the shirt down, and then pleating it a little around his waist wondering if it looked better pulled over his ass or not." 

"Looks hot!" Agron said walking into the room and shutting the door. 

Nasir laughed, then almost choked when he saw Agron carelessly pull his old shirt off his head and pull the new one on.

"You alright there little man?" Agron asked smirking.

"Yeah. Erm. Yeah." Nasir said, pretending to cough to cover up his earlier reaction.

Agron smiled all the more.

"Looks okay, right? Don't think I shoulda got a large?" 

"No, no. That's perfect." 

"I know I am. I can pull anything off!" Agron mocked, smoothing the shirt down.

"Actually it looks terrible on you. Definitely, utterly, atrocious." Nasir said whilst smiling, patting Agron on the back and unlocking the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go make Crixus jealous."

"Doesn't he want a shirt?" 

"Nah, says they're a waste of money. He'll get one on eBay later on for cheaper. Tight git." 

"Sensible."

"Your only saying that because he's your best friends other half." 

"Also true." Nasir laughed, putting his and Agron's clothes in the plastic bag and walking back towards their friends.

* * *

 

"What? No matching shirts? It's fair to say I'm disappointed." Naevia said upon seeing them. 

"Where the hell have you two been? They're giving the wristbands out already, your lucky they haven't reached us yet!" Crixus grumbled.

"Calm it Kermit, we're here now. 'Sides, it was his fault for posing in the mirror for half an hour." Agron lied.

"It was not!"

"So how many times did he ask you if his bum looked big in that top?" Neaevia said knowingly.

"I am here you know!" Nasir exclaimed, hating being the centre of attention. 

* * *

 


	4. For Whom The Bell Tolls

After having their bags checked throughly, and after the fiasco of getting in, fast walking to find the best space in the crowd to stand, Nasir and Agron were pushed closer and closer as people flocked in the entrance. It was only going to get worse once the act came on stage, let alone the support act.

By the time Metallica actually came on Nasir had causally leaned closer to Agron. People were touching him accidentally every give second and it was getting annoying. He had felt more than one pinch on his ass. 

"I swear to god the next person who slaps my ass, I'm going to punch them in the face!" Nasir hissed loudly into Agron's ear so that he would be able to hear over the sound encasing them.

Agron laughed, then leaned in closer. "Next time it happens, tell me and I'll kick them in the balls for you." 

Nasir smiled, feeling Agron's arm wrap around his waist. 

"If they think we're a couple they're less likely to do it." Agron said by way of explanation. Nasir didn't question it, just snuggled in closer.

From there he could smell Agron's cologne. He could feel his sticky sweat soaked skin from being surrounded by bodies like in a tin of sardines. 

Agron's hand splayed out on his lower back every once in a while. His thumb stroking the back of his shirt as they listened to the music playing before them. What they didn't notice was Crixus and Neavia watching them intently and smirking.

"I guess I owe you ten bucks!" Crixus shouted over the music to his wife.

"That'll go towards the shoe deposit." 

* * *

Once the concert was over everyone filtered out of the one door. Grabbing their ticket stubs on the way out, grinning like Cheshire cats.

No one bothered to speak as their ears were momentarily deafened by the loud music they had just witnessed. Their bodies felt numb and legs heavy from standing for hours. 

"You okay there little man?" Agron asked seeing that he was having the same problem with his legs. "Want some help?" He offered, without waiting for an answer he wrapped his hand around Nasir's waist again. They both stopped suddenly, Nasir searching Agron's face for something unknown. 

Agron was about to lean down to kiss him when Crixus shouted "Oi! You two love birds, cars over here!" Before getting smacked plawfully by his wife for destroying the moment.

Both men jumped back from each other when knowing they had been caught.

"What? They were going the total wrong way!" Crixus defended to Neavia.

"You ruined their first kiss you jerk! Get in the car!" She hissed, annoyed but not angry with her dope of a husband. 

"Sorry!" She mouthed to them before getting in the passenger seat.

Nasir laughed at the awkwardness of the situation before Agron quickly followed. Nasir's laugh was infectious.

Once getting in the car Crixus called out to them in the back seats, locking eyes with them in the rear view mirror. "No sucking each others faces off until your outta my car, understood?" 

"Crix!" Naevia laughed knowing he was only teasing. 

"That goes for dry humping too, and you know, sex."

"I hardly doubt Nasir's gunna want to get naked with you guys watching. Total turn-off." Agron replied unbothered. 

Nasir buried his head in Agron's shoulder turning an alarming shade of red.

"Ahwww, you made him blush!" Neavia cooed. 

From that day on Agron and Nasir were joint at the hip. Their relationship continuing to flourish and neither man could be more happy. 

 


End file.
